The Secret of the Weasley Twins
by Arisquelle
Summary: Fred and George do everything together; they are twins, after all. Why would anyone think that they don't love together? Well, even in the wizarding world monogamy is standard, so I guess that I can see why people would get that impression. My name is Anya Fitzgibbons and this is our story. Mentions of rape but nothing overly hardcore.
1. Chapter 01: On the Hogwarts Train Again

Summary/Author's Note: Title is self explanatory on this :) I will however, say that I do not own anything that you recognise. In essence, I own Anya Fitzgibbons and the other non-canon characters that you will see wandering around such as Kevin, Marcum, and Madam Bonaparte (though she is only mentioned at this point). If you try to sue me, you really won't get much. :)

**- Begin Chapter -**

Anya wakes up with a start when she feels someone jump on her bed. She startled so badly that her forehead collided with that of the boy who had so recklessly decided to wake her in this fashion and they broke apart violently, both of them holding a part of their faces. Her ears were ringing from the collision as well as the now more painful hangover that she was feeling so she didn't hear the boy cursing loudly and holding onto his chin on the other side of her bed.

"Damn it, Kevin! What did you go and do that for?" she asks heatedly when the sound of his voice breaks through the ringing. She would be very happy to throttle him at the moment but since he was much bigger than she was that wasn't an option.

The boy stops his grumbling and slowly stands up, allowing his rather larger height to show to her in an attempt at intimidation. "I was told to wake you up or you won't have time to be ready for the taxi. _You_ have to go to Hogwarts so you have a longer trip than the rest of us do to get to school. Don't see why you would bother going to that muggle-loving headmaster's school anyway." His voice is harsh as it has always been when he talks to Anya and she doesn't even bat an eyelash at the tone. Instead she looks down at her watch and sighs. Another year and they really don't wake her up in time for anything. If only she could get an alarm clock.

"Yeah well, you better head off so that I can finish getting ready, toad spawn. Otherwise Madam Bonaparte will be highly upset with the both of us," she says as she gets up and walks over to her dresser where her muggle clothes are laying out. She packed everything last night so that she wouldn't have to worry about it today, which was a good thing. At least she could get in a shower before needing to leave. Footsteps behind her signify that Kevin is walking closer to her and she stiffens when she hears the aggravated way that he exhales.

Kevin's fingers bite nastily into Anya's upper arms and he yanks her back hard against him. "What have I told you about calling me 'toad spawn', you little tramp?" To make his point completely known he moves back and step and yanks her to him again, her teeth clenching with the pain. "I thought I told you that there would be consequences for disrespecting me."

The pain in her arms has increased significantly and she grinds her teeth for a moment before responding through them. "Let me go now, Kevin. I'm not your little tramp and you have no right to treat me this way. If you don't let me go…" Anya is cut off by a woman's voice yelling for Kevin to come down to the kitchen and she gets to smirk through her pain. "If you don't let me go, Madam Bonaparte will be highly upset for being made to wait, especially by her little prodigy," she finishes her sentence with a sickly sweet tone and relaxes slightly as his hands loosen their grip.

Without warning Kevin leans forward and sinks his teeth sharply into the base of her neck, covering her mouth to soften the painful whimper that escapes her lips. He releases her and walks to the room, turning back to her once he reaches it. "Anya…" he says softly, licking his lips once she looks up at him so that she can see him licking her blood away. "Never forget that I own you," he finishes then stalks off quickly.

Anya raises a shaking hand to the back of her neck to feel where his teeth punctured the skin and the unsurprisingly come away with blood on them. She scoffs then straightens herself and rushes to the bathroom to finish getting ready for her new term. Once inside with the door locked she looks in the mirror to find her very plain reflection looking back at her. She likes it that way but now that she has a visible mark on the back of her neck she needs her very short, mouse-brown hair to be a bit longer to hide it; she squints her brown eyes tightly in concentration and feels her hair grow longer out of her skull. She continues until she feels the tips touch her shoulder blades then opens her eyes again. It was good to be a metamorphmagus.

Without further ado she undresses and looks at herself in the mirror for any more marks that she would need to hide. The red marks on her arms that she knew would bruise soon would be hidden in her clothing as would the bruising on her thighs. Aside from that she doesn't need to hide anything else and quickly gets in the shower. After a few minutes of washing (the most that she can afford to spend in the shower) she gets back out and quickly dries herself, putting her clothes on without thinking.

As she takes a step she feels the muggle jeans fall slightly on her hips and sighs. She looks back in the mirror and raises her overly large shirt so that she can see her pants. They were a lot looser than when she wore them back so she squints her eyes again, feeling the pants slowly tighten until they feel comfortable then she rushes out of the bathroom, dropping her shirt back down as she goes.

She wants to avoid bumping into Kevin again so quickly grabs her trunk and heads downstairs with it. She remembers when she first started at Hogwarts and couldn't lift her trunk on her own. That seems so long ago. Lost in the nostalgia she leaves the house, her hair still wet, and heads down the dark lane to the end where she can see the headlights of a car. They pick her up here every year and take her all the way to London. She doesn't know, and really doesn't care how much Madam Bonaparte pays for it and just uses it as she doesn't have money of her own and can't be bothered worrying much about it at the moment. If she really needed to then she would be able to make a living on her own.

Anya's mind travels through the events of the summer one last time on the way to King's Cross Station. Once there, she won't think about her life again until she comes back. She was so envious of Fred and George, the two people that made her life manageable, right now. This was their final year at Hogwarts! They would be leaving and be able to be on their own! She really had thought about getting her own place but without an income she didn't have a chance at getting a flat anywhere. That's why she needed to finish school with top marks so that she could get a really well-paying job and never have to worry about money again.

Faster than she was accustomed to, the taxi stops and she realises that she must have really been in her own head for an extra-long period of time because they are already there. Oh well! Now's the time to go and get on the train to school and she already felt the happy butterflies in her stomach, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before she gets to be comfortable again. It was an amazing feeling, coming to Hogwarts. Like she belonged somewhere for the first time ever.

The cabbie grabs a trolley for her, surprisingly because most of the cabbies don't bother getting out of the vehicle, and helps her load her trunk on it. She wishes that she could have an animal but Madam Bonaparte will not allow it in the orphanage so she is out of luck on that but if she could have an animal, she would have a cat. Cats are so self-reliant that she wouldn't have to take care of it as much as a dog. Just feed and water it, clean up after it, and play with it loads!

She takes the trolley from the cabbie and heads in, unconsciously walking straight to the wall between platform nine and three-quarters. Almost before she is aware of it, the muggle platform vanishes and she is now standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, a grin breaking across her face. She quickly pulls out her wand and with a non-verbal spell, magics her trunk into the air to make it easier to lift and maneuver. It was such a good feeling to be able to do magic again!

Once on the train, she immediately begins looking for an empty compartment but doesn't find one. With her options being with a younger girl from her own house that she knows on sight but not by name and Lee Jordan, she decides on the compartment with Lee. She knows him better and will be more likely to see Fred and George quicker if she is here.

"Hey there, Lee!" she says as she directs her trunk into the overhead bin holder. It takes a few tries but she finally gets it in there and can feel the perspiration on her forehead from the effort. She would need to work on her concentration in order to more easily control things but she had gotten past her OWL's fine so she was happy.

"Hey Anya! How's my favorite Ravenclaw doing?" He asks after looking up from a piece of parchment he had in his hand. His favorite Ravenclaw; that's what he called her which was fairly true because for the most part, he didn't associate with anyone from any other house than Gryffindor while at school, the Weasley twins in particular.

"I am just great! So glad to be going back to school!"

"Don't see why you're so keen to get back to lessons, really. Dull, boring things. Though I suppose that is why you are in Ravenclaw."

"I suppose it is," she says with a smirk. "So how are you and that girl that you fancy? Getting along any further with her or is she still stuck on how you go away for three-quarters of the year to some school that she can't even come to see?" Lee had fancied a muggle girl for the past couple of years and she sounded perfect for him so far but he couldn't tell her about him being a wizard until his seventeenth birthday because if she took it wrong then he would need to put a memory charm on her in order to not break the statute of secrecy. He and Anya had looked up the laws last year so that they could make sure not to break any of them. No good having a muggle running up and down the streets raving about how there are real witches and wizards in the world. People would probably think that she is stark raving mad and throw her into a mental ward or something.

"I told her to just hold on for one more year then I would be able to tell her all about it," he says and a shadow crosses behind his eyes as though he is thinking about something sad.

Reading his expression correctly, Anya asks softly, "Did she not take the news well?"

"Not well at all. Told me that if I couldn't commit to her then she may not be around next time I come home from school." His face looks so sad that Anya decides to change the subject.

"In that case, I'm sorry for you, mate! But what have you got there?" she asks pointing towards the parchment that Lee had been reading.

"That's a letter from us!" says Fred as him and George come into the compartment, closing the door behind them. They both sit down on either side of Anya and lean forward, giving her cheeks a kiss before sitting back. George takes up the explanation.

"We sent that to Lee about the joke shop! Been working things out all summer and we have gotten quite of bit of new product planned out. We liked the idea that you gave us about treats that transfigure you but that isn't all we've been working on! Got some things going for what we're calling Skiving Snackboxes."

"Oh! To help you skive off lessons! That will bring in the galleons like mad!" Anya interrupted. "Tell me, though! How are you going about the skiving off part? How are the students going to get out of class?"

"Candies to make you sick! Been working on double-ended chews. You eat one end and become sick with various illnesses that will get you out of class then when you are out, you swallow the other end to cure the illness! Can't work out what color to make the two ends, though," Fred finishes explaining.

"Why not green and red?" asks Lee "Green for being sick and red for getting you better."

"We thought of that," says George. "But we thought that it would get confusing. Red means stop and green means that you are good to go. Dad and his muggle fascination and all. Learn loads of things about muggles and if we are ever to learn how to drive, that's the way traffic lights work."

"In that case," says Anya, "why don't you do orange and purple? Orange for being sick and purple for being healthy again. Orange always makes me think of puke."

"And why do you want purple, then?" asks George.

"Because it is the colour of royalty, of course! No one ever thinks of royalty being sick, now do they? Not only that, but I like purple so nyeh!" Anya sticks her tongue out childishly at George then smirks.

"Don't make me slip some Ton Tongue Toffee into your dessert tonight, _Annie_!" Fred threatens while smiling at her.

George chortles and chimes in, "Yeah, I'll let him do it, too! We haven't pranked you in a good long while, _Annie_. 'Bout time that you unwittingly share in our creations."

"Oh sod off, the both of you!" she says, playfully reaching each of her hands out and grabbing the knee closest to her and squeezing. The instinctive jerk from both of them makes her laugh and she doesn't resist when they grab her hands. "You know that if you prank me, then you'll have to deal with me pranking you back. Didn't you learn your lesson in my first year? Two red-headed, second-year boys ganging up on little 'ol me and I have gotten better since then. I've been learning all of your tricks!"

"Haven't!" Fred says indignantly.

"Absolutely not!" says George, pulling her hand to his lips and giving the back of it a squeeze. "I think it is about time for us to have a face-off again. You haven't been in on everything we learned over the summer. We'll just have to keep a little bit to ourselves and you'll just have to watch your back for when we decide it's time to have a random tester."

Anya raises her brows but lets it slide, making note to watch what she did from now on. After a while it starts getting dark and they decide to get changed. She grabs up her clothes and goes out of the compartment to the find the loo and let them have time to change. It doesn't take her long before she is back out in the corridor and heading to their compartment.

She is almost back when a boy behind her whispers, "Hey Fitzy!" and she turns around to see if they were referring to her. It's a boy wearing Slytherin robes with longish black hair and clear blue eyes. He is looking directly at her and since she is the only one in his line of sight then he must be talking to her.

With a sniff she turns towards him fully, showing off her Ravenclaw robes and puts a hand on her hip. "I don't go by 'Fitzy' so if you want to talk to me then you should call me Fitzgibbons." She knew the boy by face; he was in her year but for the life of her she couldn't remember his name. Something towards the end of the alphabet, she thinks.

"Yeah well… I don't much care what you want to be called. My name is Marcum Zabini." He waits as though that should be some sort of give away as to who he is but she pinches her lips and shakes her head.

"Sorry but I don't know you. Why are you introducing yourself to me out of the blue?" The very end of the alphabet. He was the last person to be sorted in their first year.

"Aah! He didn't tell you, then." He smirks at her and she feels the hair stand up on the back of her neck. "I made a pen pal over the end of last year and have been talking to him all summer. His name is Kevin Hancock. Ring any bells?"

She rolls her eyes obnoxiously at him and says, "I really don't give damn if you have been a pen pal to the toe rag that I live with in the orphanage. I won't be there for too many more summers then I'll be gone and never have to see him, it, and possibly you, again." With that, Anya turns around and walks back towards her compartment only to be stopped by forceful hands grabbing her upper arms just where Kevin had this morning and it takes quite a bit of willpower not to hiss from the pain of the bruises that already lie there.

"You had better give a damn, Fitzy. He's told me all about what you and he get up to in the summer and exactly how to have you where I want you. He has also asked me to keep you tuned up for him." His breath is hot on her cheek and she cringes as he lets his hand slide lower to signify the point he was making.

"I will not be manhandled by you, Zabini." She lifts her foot and stomps her heel down behind her, hoping to get to his foot through the robes and feels a satisfyingly lumpy object get jerked out from under her own foot that is squishing it. This causes her to stumble forward, slightly off balance but she turns around quickly, putting her back to the corridor wall. Had Kevin done this specifically to torment her? She was going to murder him the next time that she saw him and her eyes flashed at the boy in front of her.

Cursing, Zabini holds his foot off the floor gingerly and glares at her. "I'll pay you back, Fitzgibbons. There are plenty of places at school where a fight will go unnoticed." He limps past her and she turns to follow him with her eyes.

"Keep in mind, Zabini: I am allowed to do magic here, unlike at the orphanage, and therefore unlike what your little Durmstrang buddy is used to. I won't be taken advantage of by the likes of you." The amount of venom in her voice was surprising even to her own ears and she makes a note to write her thoughts out before they fill her to the bursting point and the twins find out something that she would rather was kept secret. She enters her compartment and shuts the door, ignoring Marcum's glowering face and thinking about what an uneventful train ride to school would be like.


	2. Chapter 02: Beginning of Year Feast

Author's Note: Yay for Chapter Two! Hope that you enjoy it! :)

0202020202

When the train stops at the platform, Anya and the boys look at each other with a grin and Fred asks, "Same time, same place?"

"Definitely!" the others chorus and they quickly excavate themselves from the compartment and separate into two groups: One of the twins and Lee, who always ride in a carriage to the school together and Anya on her own to find a suitable coach mate that will not annoy her too much before she can get out.

After a few minutes she spots another of her housemates and quickly gets behind her. "Mind if I share a carriage with you, Hailey?" The girl's long blonde hair looks almost silvery in the moonlight as she turns around grabs Anya's hand firmly, tugging her along to a carriage and chattering all the way.

"Do you _have_ to ask? I was looking for you on the train then saw you with some Gryffindors. What were you doing in a compartment with that lot, for?" Anya smiles widely, letting Hailey pulls her into the carriage and not even getting a chance to respond to the question before Hailey continues. "I mean, I know that Lee is fanciable but really! Why wouldn't you want to be with your best friend? Have you got any news over the summer about what's happening? The Daily Prophet has been rather nasty toward Harry Potter. It's getting to where it's worse than the rag articles like Witch Weekly writes. Honestly!" When she takes that moment to breath, Anya cuts in.

"No, I haven't gotten any news! The last thing that I heard was what Dumbledore told us at the end of term last year. I don't get the paper and neither does the orphanage. By the way you are talking, I guess that the prophet doesn't believe anything that Dumbledore told us?" Anya didn't mention sitting with the twins. It wouldn't have been worth her time anyway. Hailey's mind had very temporarily pondered that thought out loud and continued on to something else. She might come back to it later…but then again she might not.

"No, the prophet and the Minister for Magic keep saying that Dumbledore has been losing his marbles. He has been chucked out of the Wizengamot _and_ the International Confederation of Wizards for what he has been saying, and he was high up in both of those, if not the highest. I can never tell politics properly." Hailey shoves some of her blonde hair behind her as she finishes her explanation and two more people enter the carriage. To Anya's dismay, it's two other Ravenclaws, Roger Davies and Marietta Edgecombe, whom she really can't stand. Now _they_ were a pair! They were seen together quite often, when Marietta wasn't with her best friend Cho Chang, but never seemed to be anything more than friends, which was a right shame because Anya wouldn't have anything to do with Roger romantically but he kept trying with her.

"Hello Anya, how was your summer?" Roger asks immediately after sitting down opposite her and stretching his legs out so that his knees bump gently against her own. She pushes herself back in her seat as far as possible in order to get further away from the touch. She really didn't understand his fascination with her as she was quite ordinary to look at. She specifically made herself that way to turn other people off of her, with the exception of the twins, Lee, and Hailey, who really don't care. Roger just seemed like he was out to shag every girl and their sister so Anya wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Peachy," Anya replies and rudely turns away from Roger and back to Hailey who was hiding a grin, knowing how much that Anya despises Roger Davies. "So Hailey, how were your O.W.L. results? Are you going to be able to take everything that you would like to?"

Hailey's face stays just as bright as ever despite the fact that she can't continue with Herbology. "Nah! I won't be able to continue my Herbology class because I got a P. However, Defence Against the Dark Arts was an A, Potions was an A, Care of Magical Creatures was an O, Study of Ancient Runes was an A, Transfiguration was an E, Charms was an A, and Astronomy and History of Magic were both a D.

"You know, sometimes I really do wonder why the sorting hat put me in Ravenclaw. I don't think that I really am that brilliant, which seems to be a unique quality in our house. What did you get?"

Instead of just spouting off about her classes, Anya pulls out her results and hands them to Hailey to view. Roger and Marietta didn't need to see what she got. Anya has a photographic memory though, and can remember exactly how the results were outlined:

Astronomy – O

Charms – A

Defence Against the Dark Arts – E

Herbology – O

History of Magic – T

Potions – O

Transfiguration – E

Care of Magical Creatures – A

Study of Ancient Runes – O

Hailey hands the letter back to Anya with a sigh. "Eight O.W.L.'s. I am so jealous of you! I really wanted to continue Herbology, too! So what are you planning on continuing with? You can pretty much go for anything that you would like except for History of Magic. I plan on going for Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. Don't really want to take anything else that I passed. Ancient Runes was great but I don't really fancy doing any more of it."

Knowing that Roger would listen in so that he would be in as many of the same classes as she was in, Anya didn't respond with what she really wanted to take but instead said, "I'm going to talk to Flitwick about my options. I still am not sure what I want to do after graduation." Roger bumps his knee into hers rather hard and she turns to look at him, trying her best to have no emotion on her face when she does so. "Yes?"

"Just thought that you would like to know, I think you would make a good housewife," he says then waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively. Anya sighs, knowing that it has already begun and turns her eyes back to him. The carriage stops at the front door to the castle.

Anya stands up and before she steps down she looks directly at Roger and says sweetly, "I wouldn't be your housewife in a million years, Davies. I won't be another of the girls who puts a notch on your bedpost." Then, without looking back, she steps down from the carriage and walks into the entrance hall, feeling Hailey grab onto her elbow shortly after so that they don't get separated.

Once inside, they both quickly go to the Ravenclaw table and following Anya's lead, sit at the end, with Anya on the edge and Hailey right beside her. "So tell me! Do you know what classes that you want to take or were you just saying that to avoid answering in front of Davies?" See? Hailey can be smart when she wants to.

"Oh, I know what classes I'm going to take. I don't want Davies deciding that he is going to take the same ones that I am so that he can pester me more is all. I'm taking everything that I passed except Care of Magical Creatures. Obviously, I won't be taking History of Magic because I didn't even come close to passing that. Magical creatures are alright but I don't fancy learning anything else on that front. I can learn just about as much from a book or from asking you!" She grins widely at Hailey, knowing how much she really did care for magical creatures of all shapes and sizes, though give her a plant and she would let it die rather take care of it. Something to do with dirt and bugs and nasty things, though Anya thought there were just as many nasty things *cough*Blast-Ended Skrewts*cough* in the world of magical creatures.

"Aww! I wish you would be taking Care of Magical Creatures with me," Hailey pouts but perks back up right away. "Besides, it looks like Grubbly-Plank will be teaching us this year." Anya looks up at the staff table in surprise and notices that yes, Professor Grubbly-Plank is present and Hagrid is not. While looking, she also glances around for another new face to see who would be teaching them Defence Against the Dark Arts and the only person that she could see who isn't directly known to her is a squat little woman that looks like a toad.

"Do you know who that woman is? The one that looks remarkably like a toad?" Hailey, who had turned her attention away from the staff table upon noticing that Grubbly-Plank is there, looks back and frowns as she notices the woman for the first time.

"No clue, mate. Must be the new teacher though, right? According to everything that has been said, Professor Moody was an imposter who kept the real Moody locked away. Doubt that the real Moody will want to teach this year and they definitely will not let the imposter teach another year." Hailey bites her lip while contemplating the head table.

"You know, Anya," says Marietta as she sits down across from Hailey with Cho sitting in front of Anya, "Roger wouldn't try so hard for you if you would give him a chance." Marietta looks at Anya with icy eyes, resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. "I don't see why you give him such a hard time, really. He is amazingly rich and he is on the Quidditch team. Maybe if you date him, you might be noticed by other people instead of being looked over so often."

Anya scoffs and turns her attention deliberately away from Marietta, looking over at the Hufflepuff table in boredom. "Thank you for the advice, Marietta. Seeing as you won't even date him, when you obviously fancy him so badly, why should I take it?" Anya really had no patience for Marietta. For many people at all, actually. Mainly, she stuck with Hailey, Fred, George, and Lee. "Besides, I like being overlooked."

This time Marietta snorts. She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind them and the first years filing in to be sorted. Anya hadn't even noticed that Professor McGonagall had come in with the stool and sorting hat. Marietta scowls at Anya but faces towards the front as the hat open up and starts its new song.

Anya listens to the song, chewing on her lip as the words sink in. The hat talks of uniting with the houses and how everyone is in danger, basically warning everyone that if they stay separated then they will come to a terrible end. Anya hadn't heard it give any warnings before and thinks this weird. She ponders the warnings and what they could mean while the new pupils are sorted. It must be that the hat hears quite a lot of information from the Headmaster's office and forms its song throughout the year. She had seen it in there, after all. Once in her first year she was taken to Dumbledore's office for trying to cause Fred's hair to fall out. It hadn't worked. She had somehow broken the magical ceiling in the Great Hall instead and received a month's worth of detentions for it.

Anya winces as an elbow prods her in the ribs and she comes back to attention to realise that Dumbledore has already started his speech. She doesn't know how much she missed but she caught the name Professor Umbridge and that she will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. As she really starts paying attention to more than just few words that she caught, Dumbledore stops speaking and turns to look at the toady teacher. Apparently, the woman was standing up to make her own speech. In the middle of Dumbledore's. Anya frowns and immediately dislikes the woman with her rudeness.

Now, Anya could be rude, but she didn't interrupt people in the middle of their own speeches no matter what and _nobody_ interrupts Professor Dumbledore. As the new professor addresses them all as children, Anya groans and puts her head down on the table in front of her. She was not going to listen to whatever speech that the woman was going to make. She knew that she probably should but she really couldn't show the slightest respect to someone who treats them as though they are not worthy of even sitting in the same room.

Hailey pats her shoulder consolingly and continues to listen to the woman. Anya would ask her later or tomorrow what the hell the woman was going on about so that she will know the key points that were being made. That is how Hailey is: Listening, despite the fact that she may feel the person doesn't deserve it. How else will Hailey be able to turn words against someone if she doesn't know exactly what is said? Across from them Cho and Marietta start talking like normal and Anya lets her mind wander.

Suddenly, that horrible voice stops and unbeknownst to many of the students in the hall (the teachers were obviously paying attention to their new colleague) the horrible woman has finished with her speech and Professor Dumbledore is standing once more. Professor Dumbledore politely thanks the woman for her words and continues on to talk about Quidditch try-outs and Hailey turns her attention to Anya, who looks back up expectantly.

"Did that hag have anything important to say that I need to know about?" Anya asks with a disgusted look on her face. Surely she didn't really have _anything_ important to say, but it would be a good idea to know what the woman is planning.

"I don't know how important it is, but it is apparent that the Ministry is trying to take more of a stance at Hogwarts. She only got this position because Professor Dumbledore couldn't find a teacher in time. That is another thing that you missed with not being able to get the news. The Ministry has put through some decrees recently that effect quite a lot. I'll have to finish telling you about them another time because I don't remember them all right now." Dumbledore finishes and everyone stands up and starts moving towards the doors and Anya follows suit, staying with Hailey.

"Are you going off, like usual?" Hailey asks once they reach the marble staircase.

"Of course! What would a new term be without my usual first night walk through the castle?" Anya always meets with the twins on the first night of school. They have a secret place that they like to go to catch up on things and this year wouldn't be any different.

Once they reach the top of the marble staircase, Hailey follows the most normal path to Ravenclaw Tower and Anya detours to a shortcut that most people think will lead to the common room but that actually takes her to the meeting place. About ten minutes later, she is outside the tapestry that hides the entrance and she slips inside. There isn't anyone else there yet but she expects that. The twins would probably go to their common room first then meet her here.

She pulls out her wand and lights it, looking around. This used to be a tunnel that led to Hogsmeade but it collapsed some time during her first year here so they (Fred, George, and herself) use it as a meeting point every year at the start of term. Anya follows the tunnel until she reaches where the collapse happened and takes a seat on one of the dusty stones at the edge while she waits for the twins.

For some reason she has a bad feeling about this year. To calm herself, she squints her eyes and changes a few of her appearances: darkening her skin tone, changing her hair colour, making the shape of her eyes almond-shaped like Cho's then going back again. Before long while she is in the process of this, the twins come in and just stand there watching her. She heard them come in so takes a short amount of time to fix herself back right with brown hair and her normal pale skin then opens her eyes and grins widely at the two red-heads standing in front of her.

"I will never not be jealous of you being able to do that," says Fred as he walks forward and holds out his hand for Anya to grab hold of. She takes his hand and lets him pull her up into his arms, wrapping her own around him and resting her head on his chest. She reaches a hand out to George and he takes it, joining in on the hug.

"Yeah, well, you can't have everything you want, right? You have great brains, you are both awesome at magic, and the best beaters around so to give you metamorphmagus powers would make things too simple for you," she teases him and feels the resulting rumble in his chest of laughter.

"You could be on the Ravenclaw team if you tried out, though," says George, leaning his head down and kissing the top of hers.

Anya snorts and says, "Why would I want to spend any more time with Roger Davies than I have to? He already seems half-way obsessed with me."

"Do you want us to make sure he knows to leave you alone?" asks George above her and she knows that they are looking at each other and sharing thoughts like only twins can do.

"Nah," Anya shrugs. "I know how to take care of him. The only thing that he has ever done is ask me out, ask me why I won't go out with him, and try to be near me as often as possible to get more opportunities to ask me out. He's harmless, especially when you throw in that he will likely be dating someone before the end of the school day tomorrow." Anya leans back into George's chest so that she can look at Fred's face.

He seems like there have been many things on his mind recently and not all of them the happy-go-tricky thoughts that normally reside there and she raises her hand to wrap it around his neck. With very little effort she pulls his lips down to her own. The warmth engulfs her and she feels George behind her slip his hands, just as warm as Fred's lips, under her shirt to touch her belly and rub small circles there. She shivers in reaction to their touch and is glad that she is back where she belongs, with the people that she loves.


	3. Chapter 03: Term Begins with a BANG!

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the follows and the one review that I received! Here is more for you to read, missfites! Here is your update! :)

03030303030303

It's 4:30 in the morning and Anya is lying in bed, half asleep, and remembering her encounter with the twins. They always have a great welcome back night. Admittedly, they usually just plan pranks and scurry around the castle while catching up but this year was different. They were all older and at some point in the previous year, they decided to take their relationship to a new level. Anya knows that many people will not understand it but it feels natural and normal to her and to her twins. She thinks that Lee might have an idea about them but he has never asked and they have never said anything either.

To be completely truthful, they had never said anything to anyone about their relationship, even when they were only friends. Anya doesn't like publicity and Fred and George are okay with her staying in the shadows of the things that they do. Anya frowns as she remembers the tenseness that filled the cave when George moved her hair to the side and saw the bite mark that Kevin left there.

_Remembrance_

_Anya leans into Fred more and traces her lips down to nip gently at his neck. Her hands move to his shirt and she lifts it up, pulling it over his head. George, not moving from behind her, pulls her hair to the side and leans down to kiss the back of her neck. Another shiver makes it way down her spine then George's tongue stops abruptly and he pulls back. Anya's brain is in a haze and she doesn't realize at first but then George's voice cuts through her thoughts._

_"__Anya," he says through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice calm. Fred in front of her had been tugging at her own shirt but stops at the sound in George's voice. "What is this on the back of your neck?" he asks and pulls his wand out of his pocket._

_Anya goes completely still, feeling like her blood veins have been filled with ice water. She had mentioned Kevin to them before but she hadn't felt the need to tell them everything he does in the summer; all of the depravities that he gets by with. They had never seen any marks he left before because they were always healed before she let any part of damaged skin show. She hears George whisper the illumination spell and sees the light as it illuminates her neck. He then gestures Fred around with a nod of his head and she feels her cheeks burn in shame._

_"__Who bit you, Anya?" Fred asks quietly before he reaches up and runs his fingers over the teeth marks that are raw and slightly scabbed over._

_Anya sighs and raises her hands to her face, rubbing it vigorously before turning around and looking at the twins. "I've told you about Kevin, the boy that lives at the orphanage and goes to Durmstrang," she hedges._

_"__Yes, you told us about him and that he torments you while you are there but you didn't bloody well tell us that he actually physically abuses you! What else has he done and why didn't you tell us more?" Fred asks angrily, his hands clenching into fists. George crosses his arms in front of his chest, his face imitating that of his brothers perfectly and Anya feels her own hackles rise at the confrontation._

_"__I never told you because you can't do anything about it!" Her own voice is irritated now and she feels a childish urge to stomp her foot at this indignity. She quashes the urge down and continues. "You live near Ottery St. Catchpole and I live a lot further away than that. The only reason that I am permitted to go to Hogwarts is because my parents put me down for them before they abandoned me. I honestly think that if Dumbledore hadn't said something to Madam Bonaparte years ago then she would have sent me to Durmstrang anyway."_

_"__All of that is beside the point," says George. "It may be true but you didn't have to hide any of this from us." He walks forward and puts his hands on Anya's shoulders, looking into her fiery eyes. "You still haven't answered the question of what else he has done. We might have been able to do something about him! If the proper authorities knew…"_

_"__The Ministry for Magic doesn't govern what the orphanage does!" Anya interrupts and turns from him, taking a few steps away. "It's a battle that I have waged with Kevin since he started going to that accursed school and it's my battle to fight!" Anya reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair before turning around again. "I am only facing muggle torments while I'm away and once I become of age, I won't have to face them anymore so it didn't seem like something I should trouble you with."_

_Fred closes his eyes and counts in his head for ten seconds while Anya watches him. He finally opens his eyes and stares straight into hers. "Are you marked anywhere else?" he asks as though trying to ascertain the extent of the damage that the unknown boy has done._

_Anya sighs and relaxes her stance a bit. "I made him angry this morning. He ended up grabbing my arms tightly and they have bruises. He bit my neck to signify…" she trails off, trying to find a better way to say what Kevin meant by it without outright lying to Fred and George._

_"__Just tell us the purpose of it in his words," George says, seeing her internal dilemma and wanting to know exactly what kind of situation she is in. "We want the whole of it. We can't fight something if we don't know what we are dealing with."_

_"__That's just it!" Anya exclaims. "You don't have to fight anything with it! It isn't important and I don't want Kevin to think that he has gotten to me. I don't want to give what he does in the summer any more importance or publicity. I want him to know just how trivial his claim to me is!"_

_Anya knows immediately that she has spurted out what Kevin said this morning; maybe not verbatim, but she has told the twins Kevin's intent. She also knows exactly the way the twins would take it: badly. She wishes that she could take the words back. George, in a moment of sudden realisation, asks, "He thinks that he can claim you and marry you, doesn't he?"_

_Anya nods her head and walks back toward them, sitting on the stone she had occupied before they got there. "Upon coming back from his first year at Durmstrang, Kevin brought with him the idea that he can have any witch he wants so long as they are not muggleborns. Durmstrang doesn't teach those students of muggle parentage who have magical abilities and they teach their students that muggles are lower beings. That muggleborns are not better than muggles and shouldn't be treated with any kind of respect._

_"__He knew that I was coming to Hogwarts because of my parents so he knows that at least one of them was a witch or wizard. I don't know why he latched onto me but from that moment on, he has insisted that I am his property and that I will end up being his wife. I spurn all advances that he makes but he doesn't care. With each passing year Kevin has gotten more aggressive in his pursuit of me, tolerating less and less of my constant rebuttals." Anya stops there and looks up at the twins in front of her. What if they think she is somehow unclean? It was painful what happened this summer but that boy doesn't matter to her. It was just at this point that she realised even though he doesn't matter, he can cause the ones who do matter to shun her and therefore, cause her even more pain._

_With that realisation, she looks back down at her hands and it is all that she can do to not visibly shake in front of them at the thought of them leaving her. What would she do if that happened? They have been her best friends since she was eleven. Could something like this really be the ending point of their relationship, especially after it had started budding more in the past year?_

_Fred kneels down in front of Anya and lifts her head gently so that she is looking at him. After a moment of looking into her eyes and seeing the shadow in them that wants to bring forth tears does he finally ask the question that has made the situation so tense: "Anya, did Kevin rape you?"_

_Anya's face falls slightly but she stiffens her back and looks at Fred. "Yes," she says bluntly before clenching her teeth, waiting for their reactions. She would not let herself cry if they decide that she is too unclean to be with them._

_Without a word, George walks up beside Fred and touches his shoulder, then reaches down and grabs ahold of Anya's hand, using it to pull her up to him. Fred follows her up and they both enclose her in their arms, surrounding her with their mutual love. Fred pulls away first and waves his wand at an empty area of the floor, conjuring up a pile of blankets and pillows. George leads Anya over to them and all three lay down, Anya between the two boys._

_Anya is stunned that they are so accepting then comprehension dawns: they wouldn't leave her. Not over this. They may be angry with her for not telling them anything about it but they will not abandon her._

_George leans up and takes his shirt off before lying back down next to her and kissing her. He presses his lips to hers harder than he intends but she doesn't back down. She reaches up and wraps her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her._

_Fred's hands find her belly and rubs along her belly and side, shoving at her shirt to raise it. "You are the only one who still has a shirt on, love. Now that we know exactly what has happened, let's take a look at the damage he has done. We will not leave you."_

_George breaks away from Anya and looks down at her, concurring with her earlier statement. "You are right, Anya. Kevin is not worth us fighting over." He helps her to sit up and she removes her shirt before lying back down._

_"__Just remember," Fred says from behind her as one of his warm hands rubs up her bare back, "Once you are of age, and when we are all ready to make our relationship known, if Kevin lays a finger on you then I'll jinx them off." Anya doesn't know if he means Kevin's fingers or his balls but she isn't about to ask at this particular moment, if ever._

_End Remembrance_

One of Anya's hands comes up and rubs against her lips, remembering the feel of their lips on hers. They are the best; they love her despite what she has to deal with during the summer and now they know it all. They spent the next three hours going over her injuries and just loving her. There was no sex involved; just them showing her no matter what happened this summer, she still belongs to them like they belong to her. That is the best part about their relationship. There isn't a feeling that they have to do something in their time; they can just lay with each other and touch. With a sigh, she finally gets up and sits on the edge of her bed, looking around. She really should sleep more but dreams were interrupting the peacefulness that Fred and George left her with.

Anya stands up and goes over to her trunk, pulling out clean robes and after setting them aside, kneels down to dig into the bottom of her trunk. She counts some potion bottles that rest there and grabs one of the eight which has a smaller amount in it. She would need to start making more potion soon since it takes three weeks to brew but this would do her for that time.

Making a mental note to order the ingredients, she heads off to the bathroom with her potion and robes. She swallows down the little bit of potion that was left in the bottle, making a sour face at the taste then rinses out the flask. No room for waste when you don't have any gold. Immediately she feels her brain pick up speed as the invigorating draft takes effect and tells it that it really has had enough sleep and it would be a fool to want more rest at this time. She has been having to do that most of the summer because nightmares of Kevin and a nameless face keep intruding in her nightly adventures and she ends up waking in a cold sweat. She smiles at herself in the mirror then gets in the shower.

Anya takes her time, knowing that breakfast will not start to be served for another hour at least. She thoroughly washes her hair, waiting so long to rinse out the shampoo that it drains down into her eyes and she spends another five minutes rinsing her stinging ocular organs. After that painful experience she finishes rather quickly and gets out. She dresses, deciding not to put on any make-up today in due to her already irritated eyes and goes down to the common room.

As she leaves the common room and makes her way down to the Great Hall she wonders whether Professor Flitwick will be up yet so that she can get her schedule. When she enters the Great Hall, she finds that many of the professors are already there eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves or looking over parchment. Possibly getting a head start on what classes their sixth and seventh years will be taking. Anya takes her seat at the Ravenclaw table and dips herself out some porridge. While she's eating, Professor Flitwick comes down to the table and clears his throat.

"Hello, Miss Fitzpatrick! You're up early today," he says in his squeaky voice after Anya swallows and turns around.

"Yes I am, Professor! You are as well! I couldn't sleep anymore and came down in the hopes that I could go ahead and get my schedule for this term!" She smiles brightly at the short man, always loving his easy manner.

"I got up early to make an attempt at going through schedules quickly, so yes, I think that I can help you with getting yours written up. Do you know what you would like to take for N.E.W.T. classes? I have your O.W.L. grades here so that I can compare!" He raises a piece of parchment that he is holding to showing proof that he has her grades.

Anya nods her head and turns around on the bench, straddling it instead of being half-turned. "I have thought about it and I want to take Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and Advance Study of Ancient Runes, please!" As she listed them off, Professor Flitwick nods his head to each request then pulls out his wand and taps the piece of parchment in front of him.

"A very large course load but I don't think you will have any trouble, except perhaps in my own class. We shall see, though! Here you go!" He hands the piece of parchment to her and scuttles off back towards the staff table. People start to slowly meander into the Great Hall as she looks at her time table.

Anya stands up, abandoning her porridge, and continues her perusal of the timetable as she leaves and heads up the marble staircase. It was barely past 6:30 so she would have an hour and a half before her first class, a double period of Ancient Runes. As she takes an empty passage, an owl starts pecking at a window nearby, a package attached to its leg. This was not unusual; Fred, George, and she sent things to each other all the time so she lets the owl in and takes the package before it flies off again.

A smile forms on her face as she un-wraps it and pulls out a telescope and a note. The note reads,

_To our lovely woman in times when she might need a closer look. –W_

They were so sweet to her sometimes. Walking back to the window that the owl had come in from, she lifts the telescope to her eye to peer out at what she can see. With a loud _BANG_, Anya is surrounded by black smoke and topples over, dropping the telescope. She hears two boys laughing through the ringing in her ears and stands up, coughing from the smoke that still remains. When she gets a peek at her reflection in the window she scowls and turns that scowl onto the twins behind her.

"You gave me a black eye!" she exclaims before lunging at them and their obnoxiously smiling faces. Looks like the pranking has already begun.

03030303030303

Cliffhanger! :D Just to let you know, I have a full time job and write a lot while I am on my breaks at work but I am starting to write while I am at home as well. I hope to have chapter 4 up before Monday, though I don't know what I am going to call it just yet.

If you see mistakes, please let me know! I try to be as correct as possible. If you see some odd spellings, that is because I am writing in the British way so things like "realise" instead of "realize" is intentional. If you are reading this and from England, please correct me if something is said differently there than what I have here! Again, I want to be as correct as possible! :D


End file.
